Naruto: Team Zero
by thebestoftherest
Summary: After failing his ninja test, he decided to run away. Hinata join him to get away from her family politics


**Team Zero.**

* * *

 **I do not now or ever own Naruto nor any characters from the show, I may or may not make an original character or three for the story. Naruto is own by TV Tokyo (and Hinata).**

 **I don't know much of the terms so I will put them on rarely but I will try.**

 **Basically it is a what if Naruto did steal the scroll to leave the village.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto after failing his end of year exam, when Mizuki offer him the chance to steal the scroll he plan to take it for himself and leave the hidden leaf village, before he can Hinata beg him to let her join after learning of her family life. While traveling they meet and befriend a sand Jinchuuriki.**

 **Warning: Possible blood and child neglected.**

* * *

 **No one POV: The academy exam:**

Naruto manage to 'pass' his other test, all he needed was to do was pass his clone test and he was the ninja this would be it third time was the charm believe it. He made the hand sighs for the clone justu praying to the green alien in the sky (kami) that he would pass the test and finally become a ninja.

He made the hand sigh to make three clones but there is only one and it look pathetic and sickly at best. Iruka said, "I am sorry Naruto you fail." He said.

Naruto was so depress he just left and head to the swing it help every time he failed the test before, he just swung hearing the rumors about him. He sigh heading home, but on the way back when Mizuki-sensei came to him telling he wanted to talk to him, honestly Naruto knew he would never be a ninja in the hidden leaf village, but didn't want to break Mizuki heart. "Okay, what is it you want to talk about Mizuki-sensei?" He asked completely ignorance to the evil intent of the teacher.

He smile at the naive young jinchuuriki, "I am not supposed to tell you this but there is a way for you to graduate." He said, completely unaware of Naruto change of heart about becoming a ninja for the leaf. He at least pretend to be interested, "Do you know the Hokage scroll?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I heard something about that during one of my classes." He said, referring to one of the days where he ran out of prank materials so decided he would spend some time in class. "What about it?"

"Normally this isn't told to students but if you manage to get the scroll and learn one of the justu you will be guarantee to become a Genin." Mizuki said planning on killing the boy but the boy in question had a plan for that scroll himself.

"Really? Can I asked for any tips for getting it?" He asked, since he didn't want to get caught, he wanted to finding something that wouldn't cause him to get arrested.

"You might want to change using the henge no justu to someone with a mask that can't be track down, and some of those sleep pellets from one of your jokes." He said.

Naruto gave him a hug, so happy for this chance. "Thank you." he said before leaving.

Mizuki smirk this was going to be good, tonight the demon is going to die.

* * *

 **Naruto apartment:**

Naruto started to pack he didn't know how to used sealing stroll sp he knew all he could do is pack what little food he could carry, a few kunai knives, the single shuriken he own, and a couple outfits along with his pajamas including his frog hat and put all the money in his name in his froggy wallet, he knew it would not be a lot but it all he could get his hands on. He hope it and the scroll would be all he needed he might not be the hokage but he will prove himself he will believe it.

He heard someone knocking at his door, he wonder who that could be the open it up and to his amazement it was Hinata, she was blushing but she were not going to let Naruto suffer alone. "He-hello Nar-Naruto." She said.

"Hey there Hinata what are you doing here?" He asked, they might be friend but she never shown any interested in him before usually say a couple words to him so her showing up here was out of character for her she never did anything herself and never shown interested in him as more than an acquainted as far as Naruto could tell.

She sigh collecting all the courage she could muster, "I-I wa-wanted to se-see how yo-you we-were doing." She said blushing like mad but Naruto failed and her personal problems they needed each other kisses umm comfort, "I he-heard how yo-you fa-fail and I fi-figure that yo-you would ne-need so-some-meone to ta-talk to."

"I would but there something's I need to do Hinata." He said, but while not teary up he saw that her eyes were sadden, "But I guess I should at the very least welcome you in and we can have a talk." He said, "I must warn you the place is a little dirty."

She enter hoping that she would make him comfortable but was surprise to see his apartment to looked more empty than dirty. "Na-Naruto ar-are yo-you going some-somewhere?" She asked figuring maybe he wanted to go camping to calm his nerves about failing.

"Yeah I wanted to leave the village for a while." He said, not telling anyone the whole truth since she might squeal and he'll be capture and lock up.

"Wh-when will yo-you be retur-turning?" She asked, she was not feeling right about this, something was off here.

"I don't know not likely sometime soon." He said, he could not tell anyone the truth he likely wouldn't be miss, the village would be glad to get rid of him and they would get their wish. "Why do you care?" He asked.

Hinata blush, "I li-like you." She said forcing the words out of her mouth trying not to faint right then and there.

"'I like you too but I never went to visit you before." He said, knowing every time he went to look for food there he was chase off like some kind of animal. He then whisper, "and likely never will."

This worry Hinata, "Wh-what did yo-you sa-say?" She shutter.

Naruto snap, "I hate it here, the village doesn't want me and I can't stay somewhere I am not wanted here." He said.

"I want you here." She said, somewhat terrified of losing him. She loved him since he save her from some bullies when they were pre-school age.

Naruto did not know how to respond to that, but it somehow made him mad, "I'm sorry Hinata but one person in the entire village of Konohagakure, I'm going to leave this place make my own and come back as a legend." He said.

Hinata wanted to yell at him, say she love him and he is being stupid. "Na-Naruto ple-please do not g-go." She said whisper.

"I can't stay here." Naruto snap at her, "You don't know what it is like to be hate because of something you may or may not. You don't know how it is to be hated."

Hinata started to cry, "Na-Naruto I ca-can't let yo-you go I ne-need so-someone."

"What why don't you go to your family." Naruto said not caring about what was going on with the heiress life.

"Na-Naruto." She whisper wanting to tell him about what happen.

"What?" He said, venting all his anger towards her.

"They want to...brand me with the Caged Bird Seal." She yell.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...  
**


End file.
